potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicholas Peterson
Name: Nicholas Peterson Occupation: The particle effects/UI guy at Flying Lab Software About me: Well lets see, I have grown up around computers pretty much all of my life, and really got into it when 3D started hitting the theatres. It was so cool to see animals, creatures, and other effects done without puppets or stop and go animation (which is still cool though!) I went to AIS and met a few very influencial people there who helped shape what I am doing with myself/my art. I like to paint in photoshop and often work on various 3D/2D pieces, most of which I never seem to finish. My other interest is web design, which i'm trying to learn on the side. My hobby on the side is workin on my camaro (which doesn't get to happen as often as I'd like!). She may not be flashy, or the best sports car in the world, but I am a die hard Chevy fan, and in my opinion, the camaro is one of their best sports cars and always has been (they are bringin it back to production in a few years!) Personal Info: I just got married back at the beginning of September to my beautiful wife Stephenie, shes the world to me, and the reason why I push to make our lives good. Shes the woman I'll love forever and I'm so glad that God has brought her into my life! Work History: Well seeing as that im pretty young and only graduated high school about 5 years ago, the only history I have your basic day job. I was lucky to land my position here at FLS, and am loving every minute of it. This team rocks, the game is great, I think we got a good gig here! Current work on PotBS: Currently, I've been doing alot of UI work. I recently redid some of the UI pieces to look a bit better and less "star trek" ish. I know that doesn't make much sense, but basically, the edges were very thin, kind of a roundish look. I didn't think that looked very nautical or old school, so not long ago I sat down and decided to change it. Things are looking quite a bit better though I still think there is some polish to be done. Currently I'm working on icons for status effects and skills. Theres lots of em, and each one needs a different icon. These are something people don't typically notice, so you never really realize how many there are but WOW! Inspiration: If anyone out there is reading this and wants to get into this field, my only suggestion is work hard......friggin......hard. You have to have a smashin portfolio! That is key. The other key is to get your name out there, try to work your way into networking with influencial people. Learn as much as you can, as often as you can. When you have free time, learn.....learn learn learn! I never quit learning myself. I find it thoroughly enjoyable! Good luck! Category: PotBS Developers